


Rejoice

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (and they hosted ficmas with me!!!), (bc i love them!!!!), (this is for tori!!!!!), Benfiveya's Kid and Alluther's Kid are too smart, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Mentions of Lightsabers, Mentions of Star Wars, Multi, Wrapping Paper Tube Fights, Wrapping Presents, for like 1 second, too smart for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Allison had what she'd thought was a great idea and had Klaus, Ben, and Five, along with their kids wrapping gifts, while Luther, Diego, and Vanya are sent off to pick up the last of the gifts that Allison ordered. But Allison should've expected that being with nearly half a dozen kids would make wrapping presents a near impossible task.Harcest Ficmas: Day 18 - Wrapping Presents
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves & Original Child Characters
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> Somewhat follows Day 6, but not needed to be read to follow!! (Hopefully)

Their family was going to be spending Christmas together again for the first time in seven years, and Allison had the idea that they go on a family vacation for Christmas, and rent a large house for their large family, seven adults and seven kids. The adults had a fairy unanimous agreement that they’d be better off being away from other people for the holidays, a combination of concern for their kids as well as knowing how  _ weird _ their entire family could be and were. Allison, using her connections from her former A-Lister status, to find something big enough and isolated for the seven thirty-four year old Hargreeves siblings and their seven children, ranging from nine to three years old. Their vacation, as Allison had planned it, would be from the 15th of December and all the way through the 5th of January.

But, before they could leave for their holiday vacation, Allison had  _ insisted _ that all presents be wrapped before leaving. Claiming that doing so would allow them to be de-stressed while on their near months-long vacation as much as possible, as if they were going without their kids, or their siblings. 

Three days before their flight to Portsmouth, New Hampshire, which was still over an 80 mile drive from their rental house, Allison had Luther, Diego, and Vanya picking up various orders she’d made, a mix of last minute gifts, fourteen sets of matching pajamas in three different designs because Five and Diego  _ refused _ to match with everyone, and stuff to make travel bags for the kids the two hour flight and then two and a half hour drive from the airport to the rental.

And while Luther, Diego, and Vanya were driving around the city, and to some of the odd shops on the outskirts of their city, Allison had Klaus, Five, and Ben, with herself on gift wrapping the remaining gifts as well as watching her and Luther’s kids, Blake and Kai, Klaus and Diego’s child, Logan, and Five, Ben, and Vanya’s older kids, Penelope and Briar. (Ethan and David, Five, Ben, and Vanya’s twins, were with Vanya at the moment.) Having four adults to watch five kids was meant to be fairly manageable, it was  _ nearly _ a 1:1 ratio anyway.

It was hardly manageable, if it could even be considered managed.

As it turned out, doing  _ anything _ productive with a nine year old, an eight year old, a seven year old, a six year old, and a five year old was nearly impossible.

They’d started shortly after lunch, Allison had thought that having all seven of their kids play together while she and her siblings discussed their plan of action for the day. Initially, the twins were going to be staying with their dads while Vanya was out, but apparently, neither Ethan nor David wanted their mom to leave, and no matter what anyone tried, the twins wouldn’t stop crying whenever Vanya left the room. Deciding against subjecting nine people to two shrieking three year olds for a few hours, Vanya simply decided that they’d just go with her.

Allison, Diego, and Ben had managed to work around  _ and _ with each other in Allison and Luther’s kitchen to make a quick lunch for their siblings and kids, several of whom were quite picky eaters. Once they all managed to find a place to eat their food, as well as make sure their kids actually ate their lunches and didn’t just dump it on the floor for Five’s new dog, Mr. Pennycrumb, to gobble up for them. After most of their lunches had been eaten, Mr. Pennycrumb still getting a few dropped mixed vegetables, and dirtied hands and faces had been wiped clean, Five helped Vanya get Ethan and David into their car seats, which they never liked to get into.

Once everything seemed to be in order, Allison gave Luther, Diego, and Vanya their lists of things that needed to be picked up from certain places and the three (along with two unexpected guests) set off as Klaus cleaned up the kitchen and Ben  _ tried _ to keep Blake, Penelope, Logan, Briar, and Kai entertained while Allison and Five wrapped presents. Allison had Five wrapping the gifts, mostly toys, in green or red wrapping paper then marking who they were for with their initials, and she would tie them up with red or green curling ribbon, curling the ends, then writing the  _ actual _ tag for the gift before adding it to the quickly growing pile. It was rather fortunate that they’d be on a private plane for their flight.  _ And _ had three rental cars that would be waiting for them in Portsmouth. 

As soon as Klaus finished cleaning up in the kitchen, he took over for Ben entertaining the kids and Ben joined Five in wrapping and marking the boxes, since that took much longer than tying and curling ribbons and writing tags did. For the first two hours that Luther, Diego, Vanya, Ethan, and David were out, Klaus and Ben’s rotation between who would wrap and who would entertain the kids worked,  _ especially _ when Five would take a turn and do ‘magic tricks’ for them, which was just him jumping around the room. Penelope and Briar were used to their dad jumping around, it being something he often did around their house, but Blake, Logan, and Kai found it fascinating.

But just as they’d gotten through nearly two thirds of the presents wrapped, ribboned, and labeled, Blake and Penelope, the oldest of their children, rallied their siblings and cousins into staging a mutiny. And by that, Allison of course means that, Blake and Penelope had Kai, Briar, and Logan cause a distraction by chasing each other around the house, nearly knocking over  _ several _ breakable objects, as they grabbed the emptied rolls of wrapping paper that their parents had been using, then promptly threw the extra three they’d grabbed before pretend sword fighting each other, with cardboard tubes.

Klaus and Ben pulled Logan, Kai, and Briar away from each other while Allison and Five were trying to pull the cardboard tubes from their kids, with little success. Klaus had taken Logan into the kitchen and was talking to them while Ben had Kai and Briar sitting on opposite ends of the couch, both in timeout, a rare occurrence in any of their households since  _ typically _ their kids were well enough behaved. Or maybe there just wasn’t as many of them running around. And upon seeing the little luck that Five and Allison were having with Blake and Penelope, Ben trusted Briar and Kai to stay on the couch, away from each other, as he moved between Penelope and Blake, grabbing the ends of their cardboard tubes. 

“What do you two think you are doing?” Ben asked, pulling the tubes from Blake and Penelope’s grasps.

Penelope looked scared, and guilty, since she didn’t want to get in trouble and typically was quite well-behaved, while Blake looked confident and answered, “Playing.”

“Fighting with cardboard tubes isn’t playing Blake.” Allison said, giving her son an annoyed look.

“Yeah it is.” Penelope said, still looking a bit scared but less guilty than she had before, “Logan said that Uncle Klaus and Uncle Diego sword fight all the time.” It was an unfortunate moment for Klaus and Logan to rejoin the rest of their family just as Penelope told them that.

Five glared at Klaus while Ben looked disappointed and Allison shifted her annoyance from Blake to Klaus. “What did I do?” Klaus asked, telling Logan that he was in timeout as well with Briar and Kai, and was sent off to sit in the matching armchair to the couch near Kai.

“Penelope was just telling us that Logan told them that their Uncle Klaus and Uncle Diego sword fight all the time.” Allison said, although Klaus, Ben, and Five could hear the anger bubbling below the surface as she did. Something that they’d heard often when she didn’t get her way on something when they were kids, or teens. The first time. Allison turned her attention to Kai, Briar, and Logan, looking between them and Penelope and Blake as she ‘suggested’ “How about Uncle Ben takes you guys downstairs and you guys can watch a movie while Uncle Five and I talk to Uncle Klaus?”

Briar, Kai, and Logan quickly hopped off the couch, and armchair, and rushed over to Ben, Penelope joining them soon after, and Blake being sent with them by Allison; the six of them filing downstairs while Allison and Five sent glares towards Klaus.

As soon as the door clicked behind Blake as he was the last to go into the basement, Five hissed, “Whatever you and Diego want to be telling Logan about the freaky sex life you two have in your own house is fine. But I don’t want to be hearing that they were telling  _ either _ of my daughters, or my sons, about any of it! Am I clear peas for brains?”

“Peas for brains?” Klaus repeated with a laugh, “Is that the best you could come up with Five? And besides, Diego and I would  _ never _ tell Logan what we do in the bedroom. At least, not unless they ask,  _ and _ is much older.”

Five glared even harder at Klaus, which Allison had honestly never seen before, while she asked, “Wait. If  _ that’s _ not what you were telling Logan about, then what  _ were _ you telling them about? About you and Diego sword fighting?”

As both Allison and Five looked at Klaus expectantly, waiting for his explanation as to whatever the hell ‘sword fighting’ that Logan  _ had _ been talking about was, Klaus started with, “First of all, get your minds out of the gutter you nasties.” Only pausing to laugh at the faces Allison and Five made before continuing, “And second of all, do either of you remember when Diego and I took Logan to Disney World last summer?” At Allison and Five’s nods a few seconds later, Klaus continued, “Well, while we were there, we went to the Star Wars section and we each got lightsabers, or as Logan calls them light up swords. And some days, when we’re both bored out of our minds, I’ll get my red lightsaber, and Diego will get his blue lightsaber, and we’ll ‘sword fight’ which Logan thinks is like, the coolest thing ever.”

“So, you’re saying, that you and Diego ‘sword fighting’ is literally just you two playing with lightsabers like dorks?” Allison asked, getting a proud nod from Klaus, which was quickly followed by an offended ‘Hey!’

Five looked towards Allison and Luther’s front door just before the doorbell rang. Before either Allison or Klaus even reacted, Five jumped to the front door in a flash of blue, pulling the door open and finding his wife and sons on the other side. Ethan and David waddled into the house, Ethan moving towards Klaus while David went in Allison’s direction after leaving slobbery kisses on each of Five’s cheeks, getting a kiss from Vanya once their sons waddled away from them. Five helped Vanya carry in the various orders she’d been sent to pick up, surprisingly done first between her, Luther, and Diego.

Allison, after handing David over to Five, and Vanya finished wrapping, ribboning, and tagging the remaining and newly acquired gifts. Vanya had been sent to get the last minute gifts that Allison ordered for Briar and Kai. In what should've been a surprise to neither Five nor Klaus, Allison and Vanya were far more efficient at wrapping the remaining gifts than any combination of Ben, Five, and Klaus had been earlier, all while Allison was catching Vanya up on the  _ fun _ that their kids had been up to right before she got back.

Shortly after Vanya and Allison finished wrapping the remaining gifts, quickly putting the emptied tubes into the recycling, Ben reemerged from the basement with a half dozen kids following behind him. Penelope and Briar ran over to Five and Vanya, who’d been sitting on the floor with David and Ethan, once they saw them and telling them, mostly Vanya, what they’d been doing since she’d left earlier. Allison and Ben, with  _ some _ help from Klaus, started making dinner for the kids, since it was already nearly six and Kai and Briar were supposed to be in bed by eight, Blake, Penelope, and Logan being sent off to bed at nine.

And while Allison and Ben were working on dinner for the kids, both Luther and Diego got back within three minutes of each other, Diego barely beating Luther back. Diego walked back in with hands full of various coloring activities, some with princesses, others with superheroes (that weren’t The Umbrella Academy) on them, other various knick-knacks and fidgets, and tiny backpacks. While Luther returned with nine bags from three different stores which, of course, were on completely opposite ends of the city from each other. Each bag having at least four sets of pajamas in various sizes for the fourteen people they were intended for. 

Once the kids were all fed, changed, and sent to bed, spending the night at Allison and Luther’s, the Hargreeves siblings ordered Chinese takeout, all too tired to cook anything for themselves. As they waited for  _ their _ dinner to arrive, they quietly talked about what had happened that afternoon, with and without the kids, as well as what their travel plans were. Stopping only when their food arrived, not saying another word after eating, instead going straight to bed.

Three days, six carefully assembled travel bags, and nearly twenty tightly packed bags and suitcases later, all fourteen of the Hargreeves boarded one of the biggest airplanes that had been in their father’s private hangar, and spent the next two hours 35,000 feet in the air, chasing five kids, and Klaus, up and down the aisle of the cabin, getting them to sit for about five minutes before getting up again. Which, honestly, set the tone for yet another chaotic Hargreeves family Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
